1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners. More particularly, it refers to fasteners usable in a collated strip for hammer tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of collated fasteners in use including the common and finishing smooth shank nails and the ring shank nail for increased holding power beyond that of a common round nail. Such fasteners require some tape or wire to interconnect the nails into a collated strip. None of such fasteners is self-interconnecting or locking to form a collated strip of self-contained fasteners. Many of the fasteners of the prior art are furthermore wasteful, being fabricated from an excess of steel, aluminum or other metals, such excess being of increasing importance as a competitive consideration.